Unique regret
by Cursed Wizard
Summary: Le seul et unique regret d’Itachi… Mon texte contient énormément de spoils, prenez garde.


**Titre :** Unique regret

**Auteur :** Cursed Wizard

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages demeurent la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé : **Le seul et unique regret d'Itachi… Ce qui aurait pu être sa dernière volonté.

Sa mort était enfin arrivée. A vrai dire, il avait déjà tout prévu depuis bien longtemps. Sa mission arrivait enfin à son terme, cette mission qui lui avait coûté non seulement sa vie mais aussi sa propre conscience. Cependant, pouvait-il vraiment dire qu'il avait vécu ? Jamais. Jamais durant son entière existence, Itachi Uchiha n'était en mesure de prétendre qu'il avait profité de ce trésor qui lui avait été offert. Certes, on lui avait fait don de ce présent, ce présent que le destin avait empoisonné dès sa jeunesse. Depuis l'aube de sa venue au monde, le destin l'avait sacrifié sans aucun remord.

Il se souvenait avec nostalgie de ses premiers pas à l'académie, où son talent n'avait tardé à se faire remarquer. Ou devait-on plutôt le qualifier de génie. Attirant bien involontairement l'admiration de ses enseignants, il entendait encore les éloges que ceux-ci faisaient de lui à son père. Inutile d'ajouter que tout cela allait de pair avec son indéniable succès auprès de la gente féminine. Toutefois, il admettait volontiers avoir autant de considération pour ses multiples prétendantes que pour son linge sale… Rien ne comptait vraiment pour lui, à cette époque.

Tout juste âgé de sept ans, il obtint par la suite le grade de Genin après seulement une année d'étude. S'ensuivit peu après la naissance de son frère cadet, Sasuke. Le jeune brun n'avait pas vraiment ressenti grand-chose à ce moment-là. Devant la petite forme chétive s'agitant dans les bras de Mikoto, il avait demeuré neutre, indifférent. Seule une once de curiosité s'était fait ressentir devant le visage rondelet du nouveau né… qui n'avait par ailleurs pas un seul cheveux sur la tête. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais manqué une occasion de faire remarquer ce détail à son cher petit frère d'un air narquois, ce que ce dernier n'appréciait pas vraiment. Vexé, il partait en principe en faisant la moue, pour revenir une heure plus tard comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Puis le parcours d'Itachi s'accéléra encore. Quelques temps plus tard, durant une mission effectuée avec son équipe, le Sharingan apparut dans ses pupilles jusque là d'un noir d'encre. Il ne mit de nouveau qu'une seule année afin de maîtriser ce pouvoir à la perfection, ce qui lui ouvrit par ailleurs les portes de l'examen Chuunin à l'âge de dix ans.C'est ainsi que l'arrogance s'empara d'Itachi. Tant de fois on l'avait complimenté à l'excès, tant de fois il entendit les adultes le comparer à d'autres, réprimandant les autres étudiants en leur serinant qu'ils devaient être aussi forts que lui. Que de futilités… Aucun ne pouvait ne serait-ce l'égaler et encore moins le battre. L'Uchiha restait inexorablement hors de portée, debout sur son piédestal, fier et intouchable. Tout ceci attisait la haine des autres ninjas de son âge mais il s'en contrefichait. Seule la puissance l'intéressait, les relations ne restaient pour lui qu'une perte de temps.

Peu de temps plus tard survint l'attaque du Kyuubi. Comme tous les autres shinobis, il avait été envoyé au front et, grâce à sa puissance hors du commun, s'en était sorti indemne. Et c'est à cet instant que le destin de l'Uchiha fut vraiment scellé. En effet, la recherche de force constituait le principal but d'Itachi. De ce fait, le Conseil de Konoha se concerta pour la première fois pour le cas du jeune prodige. En dépit des protestations de l'Hokage, il ne tarda à décréter qu'il représentait l'espion idéal afin de surveiller le clan Uchiha. Les suspicions planant sur sa famille furent alors révélées à Itachi qui, s'étant déjà douté auparavant de leurs noirs desseins, accepta sans ajouter un mot. Ayant surpassé l'intégralité des autres Uchiha, il demeurait plus encore conscient de sa puissance, allant même jusqu'à en devenir méprisant. Ses victoires s'accumulaient, ses ennemis également. L'Uchiha s'entendait même encore expliquer à son frère le jeu à double tranchant de la puissance : plus on en obtenait, plus on s'enfermait, plus on devenait orgueilleux.

Toutefois, devant cette succession de réussites, le troisième Hokage choisit de s'entretenir avec le Conseil. La décision fut optée à l'unanimité : Itachi constituait le chef idéal pour l'ANBU de Konoha. S'étant rapidement attiré le respect de l'élite des shinobis, le jeune homme pourtant âgé de seulement treize ans acquit un sens des plus aiguisés de la manipulation, dirigeant sans aucune faiblesse ses subalternes et menant toutes ses quêtes à bien. Peu lui importait le nombre de morts, tant que la réussite de la mission était en jeu. Ne ressentant rien, massacrant tous ses ennemis un à un, aucun obstacle ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. En somme, Itachi Uchiha représentait le shinobi parfait. Cependant, Fugaku ne cessait de lui mettre la barre plus haute, lui rappelant maintes et maintes fois qu'une fois adulte, la direction du clan lui reviendrait. De ce fait, une profonde haine naquit en Itachi, une profonde haine envers son clan et envers ses bien piètres ambitions. Ses ambitions qui, il le savait, n'avaient pour seul objectif qu'un coup d'Etat. Lorsque lui progresserait, cette famille sombrerait dans la décrépitude, le jeune homme en était persuadé.

C'est alors que survint un évènement capital de son existence : sa rencontre avec un certain Uchiha Madara, fondateur de son clan. Au seuil de la mort, ses mots avaient encore autant de pouvoir qu'auparavant et résonnaient dans sa tête. Ses mots, le récit du passé des Uchiha, le Mangekyou, cette proposition qui changea le cours de sa vie : la puissance suprême s'offrait d'elle-même à lui en échange du massacre de sa famille. Avide, il avait pourtant réfléchit… puis refusé. La force ne l'intéressait que s'il pouvait l'obtenir de lui-même et non d'un autre. Itachi demeurait bien trop orgueilleux, trop méfiant. Son vis-à-vis lui avait laissé le temps de remettre en question son offre puis s'en était allé. Sans doute aurait-il mieux valu pour lui ne pas en reparler. En effet, intrigué malgré tout, il avait décidé de faire un rapport détaillé au Sandaime… Peut-être était-ce alors à cet instant, que sa vie avait vraiment pris un autre tournant.

Néanmoins, le regret ne faisait pas partie de la personnalité de l'Uchiha, c'est pourquoi il avait effectué la tâche qui lui était imposée sans protester. A peine âgé de treize ans, il avait décimé son clan sans la moindre hésitation. Seul son frère cadet avait été épargné. Bien qu'Itachi demeurait toujours occupé et adoptait un comportement distant vis-à-vis de lui, il avait fini par s'attacher à l'une des seules personnes le considérant comme un être à part entière. Toujours, les gens qui l'entouraient l'avaient considéré comme un pion, une arme, une machine à tuer. Tel était le sort d'un shinobi, mais l'orgueil d'Itachi ne pouvait se résoudre à de telles considérations. Cependant, Sasuke restait un enfant et de ce fait, aimer son grand frère devait être pour lui une évidence, une chose innée qu'il n'était pas encore en âge de remettre en question. Son innocence, malgré tout, faussait leur relation. Cette admiration, mais aussi cette rivalité qu'il ressentait paraissaient creux, sans réel fond à Itachi qui avait décidé de le protéger, de lui ôter cette naïveté en faisait croître une profonde haine qui finirait par le sauver un jour ou l'autre. Et après tout qui sait, peut-être pourrait-il un jour ressentir un véritable sentiment de fraternité, ou encore pourrait-il l'utiliser

Lui qui était le mieux placé pour le savoir, Itachi demeurait conscient que la puissance était la première valeur que devait posséder un shinobi, autant pour se défendre que pour attaquer. Par ce moyen, il réussirait au moins à garder une des rares personnes qu'il appréciait en vie. L'Uchiha en avait d'ailleurs payé le prix fort. Au seuil de la mort, il pouvait voir cette personne dont il avait assuré la survie, cette personne qu'il avait réussi à apprécier et qui l'avait tué… Mais il ne regrettait rien. Il lui avait même fait un dernier don, une de ses puissantes techniques qu'était l'Amaterasu. Après tout, il ne demeurait pas un enfant de cœur, loin de là. Sans aucun scrupule, il avait manipulé, joué des doubles jeux bien que tous ces actes eussent fait partie des ordres que lui avaient donné Konoha. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait fini par perdre l'esprit et ne plus jurer que par sa conquête de puissance… Il ne faut oublier qu'un objet utilisé, une machine à tuer ne possède pas d'âmes ni de sentiments.

Néanmoins, il lui fallait bien avouer que parmi toutes ces successions de massacres et ses ambitions démesurées, Itachi Uchiha avait bien un seul et unique Regret. Lui qui par le passé, lui avait donné accès à la puissance sans discuter pour la réussite de sa mission, lui qui l'avait épauler comme un second frère en dépit de son destin tragique. Toujours, il avait été présent, pourtant conscient de la vérité emprisonnant l'Uchiha.

L'homme ouvrit les yeux, sentant le goût métallique du sang envahir sa bouche. Il accueillerait la mort les yeux ouverts, dirigés vers le ciel dans un dernier hommage à ce Regret, ce Regret qui portait le nom d'Uchiha Shisui…

**Note de l'auteur :** Je dois avouer que la « transformation » d'Itachi en super héros ne m'a pas vraiment fait plaisir… Il était tellement mieux en psychopathe. (En ce qui me concerne, le feeling est toujours mieux passé auprès des méchants, allez savoir pourquoi…) Toutefois, ces derniers chapitres m'ont donné envie d'analyser ce personnage. En espérant vous avoir fait passer un bon moment…


End file.
